First Kiss
by Gwiyomeanie94
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang ciuman pertama yang menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidup Kim Mingyu, Aktor tampan yang menjadi pujaan


Disebuah lorong kecil yang kumuh dan begitu sepi, Tampak sesosok lelaki berusia 40 tahunan, berbadan tinggi besar dan berkepala plontos bernama Bong Chul.

Bong Chul berdiri di depan seorang pemuda kurus dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Walau terdapat lebam dan luka gores yang masih mengeluarkan darah di pelipis, salah satu tulang pipi dan sudut bibirnya, wajah pemuda itu masih tampak begitu manis dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan tajam.

"Ini bayaran untukmu!" Ucap Bong Chul dengan sepuntung rokok yang terapit di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?? Seratus ribu won?? Kau bilang, kau akan memberiku lima ratus ribu won jika aku memenangkan pertarungan tadi!"

"Dan aku menang! Jadi..YHA!! cepat berikan uang untukku sesuai dengan perjanjian!"

Sang pemuda berucap setelah menerima uang itu dan kemudian mencengram leher lelaki di depannya.

Bong Chul menghisap rokoknya kemudian menyebulkan asap tebalnya tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda berwajah manis itu kemudian berkata..

"Jika aku tidak mau, kau mau apa bocah?!"

"Tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu"

"Hahahaha, kau yang akan mati terbunuh!"

Bong Chul tertawa kemudian memuntahkan rokoknya dan bersiul seakan memanggil seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, datang tiga orang berbadan besar dengan tongkat kayu dan senjata tajam di tangannya, menyeringai dan menatap remeh ke arah sang pemuda manis

"Sial! Dasar bajingan" Umpat sang pemuda sebelum akhirnya..

"Bruuuukkkk!!!"

"Akkkh!!! Hidungkuu!! Tulang hidungku, Tulang hidungku patah!"

Teriak Bong Chul setelah mendapat tinjuan yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya, sedangkan si pemuda manis itu berhasil kabur.

"Boss!! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Teriak ketiga pria berbadan besar yang tak lain adalah anak buah Bong Chul.

"Dasar Bodoh! Kalian berdua Cepat kejar bocah sialan itu, dan kau cepat bantu aku!" Perintah Bong Chul yang darahnya mengalir semakin deras dari hidungnya.

"CUT!!! CUT!!! CUTT!! CUTT!! CUTT!!"

Seorang sutradara berteriak sambil memukul-mukul mejanya dengan kertas naskah yang ia gulung tanpa perasaan

"ARRRGHHH KIM MINGYU!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!! KITA SUDAH MENGULANG ADEGAN INI SEBANYAK LIMA PULUH KALI KAU DENGAR?! LIMA PULUH KALI!! HAH! HAH!"

"KAU!! KAU !! KAU HANYA PERLU MENCIUM TZUYU TEPAT DI BIBIRNYA! APA SUSAHNYA HAH?!! KENAPA KAU HANYA MENATAPNYA SAJA ?!

"Mohon maafkan Mingyu tuan sutradara, mungkin dia gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat adegan seperti ini Tuan" Itu sang manager bernama Choi Seungcheol yang menjawab.

"ASTAGA!! AKU BENAR-BENAR BISA GILA!! KU PIKIR KAU ADALAH SEORANG AKTOR YANG PROFESIONAL, TERNYATA KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN SEORANG AMATIR"

Kim Mingyu, Sang aktor yang mendapat omelan dan kata-kata menyakitkan dari sang sutradara hanya memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Tzuyu sang aktris merengut sebal.

"Sutradara, kita ulangi saja adegan-"

"SUDAH CUKUP! HARI SUDAH MULAI GELAP! SETTING WAKTU DALAM ADEGAN INI BUKAN MALAM HARI, TAPI SORE HARI YANG INDAH, MENGERTI?!"

"Maafkan saya sutradara, saya pastikan besok Mingyu melakukan adegan ini dengan baik" Seungcheol menundukkan beberapa kali.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk syuting hari ini, kuharap besok Mingyu benar-benar melakukannya, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian"

Sang sutradara pergi meninggalkan tempat diikuti Mingyu yang juga pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Di dalam mobil mewahnya, Kim Mingyu sang aktor yang juga seorang model, penyanyi rap dan anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea masih mendapat omelan panjang dari sang manajer yang duduk di samping sopir.

Sesekali sang manajer menoleh kearah Mingyu yang hanya diam menatap keluar jendela mobil, jujur saja, meski menjadi aktor hanya untuk menghibur diri dan membuat perusahaan orang tuanya semakin terkenal, Mingyu tetap merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa payah dan tidak profesional.

"Pak Han, Hentikan mobilnya" ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba

"Yha! Kau mau kemana Kim Mingyu??!"

"Kurasa aku harus menenangkan pikiran dan mencari Inspirasi Hyung" ucap Mingyu sambil meraih payung lipat berwarna biru langit di sampingnya.

"Yha ! yha! Inspirasi apa yang kau cari di tengah hujan deras begini! Yha Kim Mingyu! Kim Mingyu"

Seungcheol berniat mengejar namun ia urungkan karna Mingyu yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya sedangkan tidak ada payung lagi didalam mobil.

"Aish! Anak itu benar-benar! Yasudah kita pulang saja Pak Han, semoga Mingyu benar-benar mendapat Inspirasi"

"Baik tuan"

"Sebaiknya aku mengajak Jeonghan Berkencan"

"Pak Han, antar aku ke Rumah Sakit" pinta Seungcheol dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah cerah seperti matahari di musim semi.

"Siap tuan" pak han tersenyum dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Kenapa sangat sulit melakukan adegan itu?"

"Apa karna aku belum pernah melakukannya sekalipun?"

"Bagaimana caranya mencium seseorang"

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap, hanya cahaya remang yang berasal dari lampu-lampu kecil di sisi jalan yang menjadi penerang di setiap langkahnya.

Kim Mingyu terus berjalan di bawah derasnya hujan dengan menggenggam payung di tangan kirinya, sesekali tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk merapatkan jas mahal yang ia gunakan karena udara dingin yang semakin menusuk membuat tulangnya merasa ngilu.

Kim Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di lorong tempat ia berada

"Aman, tidak ada orang di sini"

Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jasnya, meraih benda kecil yang ternyata adalah sebuah cermin.

Mingyu menatap pantulan wajah tampannya di cermin itu.

"Ehem! Ayo kita lakukan!"

Mingyu menatap serius cermin di tangannya, mendekatkan dan kemudian mencium cermin itu seolah cermin itu adalah sesosok manusia.

~Grebb...~

"Astaga!!" Mingyu terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan putih pucat menyentuh kaki kanannya.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang bersimpuh di samping kakinya.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat orang itu mendongak menatapnya. Matanya yang mirip seperti mata rubah, memerah namun tetap terlihat cantik dengan pantulan cahaya lampu yang berada tepat diatas mereka. Bibirnya yang berwarna kebiruan bergetar mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak mampu Mingyu dengar.

"Apa yang kalu lakukan?" Mingyu segera memasukkan cermin kecil miliknya kedalam saku jas, dan berjongkok didepan pemuda bermata rubah itu

"Tolong aku..." Lirihnya sambil mencengkram lengan kanan Mingyu

Mingyu menatap tangan pucat pemuda itu, dan sekali lagi Mingyu membulatkan matanya kaget saat meraih tangan itu untuk mencoba melepaskan cengkraman si pemuda. DINGIN! Benar-benar dingin sedingin es.

"ASTAGA! TANGANMU DINGIN SEKALI, BERAPA LAMA KAU BERADA DISINI EOH?"

Dengan tetap mempertahankan payung yang ia pegang untuk pemuda di depannya Mingyu berkata sambil melepaskan jas dan menyampirkannya ke atas kepala si pemuda.

"KAU BISA MATI MEMBEKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?"

Mingyu berteriak agar pemuda itu dapat mendengar ucapannya walau teredam suara hujan.

"Tolong aku, mereka akan segera menemukanku, tolong aku" Walau tak mampu mendengar suara lirihnya, Mingyu dapat mengerti ucapan Si Pemuda dengan melihat pergerakan bibirnya.

"APA ?? SIAPA??"

Pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari langkah kaki seseorang atau mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa orang, Mingyu mengikuti arah pandangnya dan benar saja, ada dua orang berbadan besar yang berjalan mendekat dengan kepala mereka yang menoleh kekanan dan kekiri

"MEREKA?" Tanya Mingyu

Si pemuda itu mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya erat, bibirnya bergetar dan terus merapalkan kalimat

"Tolong aku, aku akan mati, mereka akan menemukanku, mereka akan membunuhku, aku akan mati, aku akan ma- empph"

Kalimat dari pemuda manis itu terputus saat sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya dan sebuah benda lunak menempel di bibirnya.

Mingyu mencium pemuda itu tepat di bibirnya

 **TBC ~~~**

 **Anyyeoooong~ Saya masih baru dalam menulis ff, harap maklum jika ff ini tidak mampu sebagus ff para author lain. Maaf kalau Feelnya gadapet karna kosa kata yang kurang baik dan benar masih harus banyak belajar, Tolong review , beri kritik dan sarannyaaa.**

 **Sebenarnya ini juga sudah di publish di Wattpad hehe**

 **I LOVE YOU**


End file.
